


First kiss

by TreviTrevo



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreviTrevo/pseuds/TreviTrevo
Summary: I wasn’t satisfied with their first kiss - so I rewrote it.





	First kiss

Jack smiled often. Way too often, some might say. It wasn’t because he was a very happy person, though. It was more of a tool. People felt confused when he smiled like that, sometimes intimidated. Some were easily charmed by it, and gave him what he wanted much easier. Others were annoyed by it, like Brother De. When someone like that expressed their annoyance, he’d only smile more. He found it funny.

But around Zhao Zi, he smiled differently. He didn’t smile to get something. He smiled because he was happy, because Zhao Zi was incredibly funny (even if it wasn’t always on purpose), because Zhao Zi was absolutely adorable. He smiled with a real smile around him. 

It didn’t take long after meeting Zhao Zi, that Jack had realized he was attracted to the cop. Part of him knew this was a bad thing, that being with a cop could never work out well for either of them. But every time Zhao Zi managed to give him a smile, that part of him just melted away. It became non-existent and all that mattered was being around him more.

Right now, he was smiling again. He was around Zhao Zi, and the both of them were currently in his bedroom. Zhao Zi was holding a stuffed animal and a pillow, and he was walking all around the room, cleaning up a bit.

Even though Jack asked Zhao Zi something, he was more focused on how adorable shorty looked. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to just cup Zhao Zi’s face and kiss it till he couldn’t anymore, but he kept himself in check. First he’d talk about this thing. 

“What I mean is, they’re both men.” He explained to Zhao Zi, who clearly hadn’t understood his question earlier in full. Jack wanted to know what he thought of that. He wanted to know if he had a chance, even just at all. He might have been flirting, but he doubted Zhao Zi really noticed.

Zhao Zi turned around, looking at him with a serious face. Even when he was serious, he looked absolutely adorable. He looked like a little puppy, growling as it’s trying to scare you. It didn’t really work.

“Are you looking down on my brother? Let me tell you! Whoever Fei loves, even if the whole world is against him, I will still support him!” Jack’s smile faltered just slightly, because he was impressed. He hadn’t expected Zhao Zi to have a problem with the two, but such loyalty took him off guard. He wondered if Zhao Zi would ever feel like that towards him. He’d certainly try to make him. 

“If you’re looking down on him, you’re not my friend!” Jack’s smile returned. Now he knew for certain: Zhao Zi had no problem with gay relationships. Even though he could have never imagined the naive cop being homophobic, he realized there was still something in the back of his head that had been worried. He’d seen enough hatred, even coming from the kindest of people, to know that anyone could hate for no reason. 

He walked up to Zhao Zi, who met him halfway with the same serious look. He’d put the stuffed animal away but he still looked so cute. “What do you want?” He asked. 

“Shorty, I’m attracted to you.” He stated, and watched how confused Zhao Zi looked. It must’ve been the absolute last thing he was expecting right now, but it’s still what Jack said to him. He didn’t know if he liked Zhao Zi yet. But he was attracted to him, without a doubt. And Jack could only hope he felt the same way. 

He moved even more forward, making the very confused Zhao Zi walk backwards into the wall. Jack could just barely hold himself from moving a little bit more forward, just a little bit, and placing his lips on top of Zhao Zi’s. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest, and could only imagine what shorty felt like. 

He didn’t move in for one reason only: this would be Zhao Zi’s first kiss. It wouldn’t be just a kiss, but something many people remembered for their entire lives. So he kept himself from leaning in, knowing there was a chance he’d never get another opportunity like this. 

“What?” Shorty asked, looking very confused and slightly shocked. Jack decide he had to be a bit more clear. 

“You understand what’s between Tang Yi and Shao Fei, right?” Zhao Zi nodded. “I’m attracted to you like Tang Yi is to Shao Fei, shorty.”

“Ehhhhh” was all Zhao Zi managed to get out. Before Jack could say or do anything else, Zhao Zi ran away. “I’m gonna make ramen.” He stated right before leaving, and Jack couldn’t let but chuckle and shake his head. That cop really was an adorable idiot. 

————————————————

Zhao Zi leaned against his kitchen counter, trying to figure out what had just happened. He didn’t understand, and his brain was moving in every possible way to try to. Every station the train of his thoughts could go to, was visited, and still he had no idea what he was supposed to do now.

He could still feel his heart beating in his throat, and feel Jack’s gaze on him when he confessed. Wait, was that a confession? But they were friends! You weren’t attracted to friends. Or were you? Or were they not friends?

In his worry and confusion, he looked around the room. His eyes fell on his grandma’s apron, hanging by the fridge. 

“Xiao Zi, you’re lucky! I can see, you will find someone who’ll provide for you, who’ll make sure you won’t need to worry for clothes and food. And they’ll take such good care of you, you’ll be so happy!” Grandma spoke with a bright smile, and her enthusiasm wore off on Zhao Zi immediately.

“Wow, grandma! Really? I’ll be so lucky then!” He said, then immediately hugging the woman. “Will you like him? How will we meet? When will we meet? Next week? Please let it be next week!”

“Xiao Zi, I can’t just answer all those questions like that! That’s all I know for now. But I assure you, anyone that loves you, I’ll love too.” She smiled at Zhao Zi, and patted his head. “Now go on and have fun with your friends!”

He remembered the fate his grandma had read for him, a few years back. He missed her a lot, but he knew that as long as he kept speaking and thinking of her, she’d never be truly gone. As long as her memory lived on, so would she. 

He always thought his partner would be just like his grandma. After all, she’d been taking care of him since he was very young. That’s why, whenever a woman looked like her, he liked her. After all, if she looked like her, she must also take care of him like her, right?

Now that he rethought that logic, he realized it was quite flawed. Just because someone looked like a certain person, didn’t mean they were like them. He probably should’ve had that relivation before, but hey, at least he had it. 

Thinking about it… was Jack who his grandma had talked about? Jack had taken care of him. He suddenly remembered how, right after Zhao Zi had shared the fortune told by his grandma, Jack went on and provided food for him. 

He really wasn’t the most observant. 

He was still deep in thought, when Jack came downstairs.

“I thought you were making ramen?” 

“Ah, yes! I was! But I got distracted. I’m going to make noodles now.” Zhao Zi immediately grabbed the instant ramen, and started preparing them. He got a pot, put two packs in it, and then the powder. He put it on the stove. 

He turned the stove on, but then Jack stopped him. “You forgot the water, shorty.” Zhao Zi immediately looked in the pot, and realized Jack was right. He was so occupied with his thoughts, he forgot one of the key ingredients…

He added water, put it on the stove (again), and turned it on. He was pretty sure he didn’t forget anything this time. 

Now, he had time to think some more again. If Jack really was who his grandma spoke about… he barely could believe it. Not only was his fortune-told lover a gangster and a man, he was also standing right in front of him! What was he supposed to do now?

Apparently, he was pouting, because Jack said: “What’s that pout for?” 

Zhao Zi didn’t respond, but instead checked on his noodles. They weren’t done yet. 

Jack put an arm around his shoulder, moving his face towards Zhao Zi’s. He raised an eyebrow and held a charming smile. It was as if he was repeating the question to Zhao Zi, but without words. Again, he didn’t say anything but simply pushed Jack’s arm off with an eye roll. He sat on a chair, taking out his phone. He started playing a game, but he wasn’t really paying attention to it. 

He was thinking about what was said earlier. Again. Jack said something about making some food, but Zhao Zi was too deep in thought to respond. 

He thought of what it would be like to date him. Would they kiss? He hadn’t had his first kiss yet… he wondered if he’d mind having it with Jack. He didn’t think he would.

He blushed at the thought of that, and quickly checked to see if Jack noticed. He didn’t seem to, being too preoccupied with making food. He wasn’t making anything extravagant, but Jack was boiling an egg and adding some things to the ramen pot.

Zhao Zi kept staring at the gangster, and he could feel a smile coming to his face. Jack looked like he knew what he was doing, and he was upgrading the instant ramen to something much better. 

He thought back to their moment upstairs. Jack’s words had totally caught him off guard - he had kinda expected that he wouldn’t meet his lover anytime soon. But it must be Jack, right? He wondered if his grandma knew what kind of person Jack was.

He remembered how his tummy felt, when Jack’s face was so close to his. His heartbeat had sped up like crazy, too. But he found that tummy feeling the weirdest. He’d never felt that before.

Was that maybe what people called ‘butterflies in your stomach’? He’d never understood the saying, because why would insects be in your stomach. He was told it was a metaphor, but still. Insects in your stomach represent love? That’s weird. He still thought it was, even if it did describe the feeling he was having quite well. 

He was still thinking, when Jack put the food he prepared on the table. He looked at Zhao Zi.

“Are you coming? The food is finished. Let’s eat.” He said, and despite the fact that he had many things going on inside of his head, he ran to the table and sat down. Food always made him feel better, no matter what. 

He started eating, and although he could feel Jack smiling at him, he didn’t look back. He was hungry.

He hadn’t really thought of it before, but did Jack always look at him like that? He should pay more attention to his surroundings… at the police academy too, that always was his weak spot. Observing what others were thinking, feeling or even suggesting wasn’t what he was good at. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Zhao Zi asked Jack, after he noticed his food was still untouched. 

“This isn’t what I want to eat..” Jack replied with a smile, moving closer towards Zhao Zi across the table. He felt like he was missing something, but he ignored that feeling and looked at his kitchen. 

“I don’t think I have much other food… what do you want? Maybe we can buy it.” He turned back to Jack, who was still sitting across from him. 

“No, it’s fine.” Zhao Zi shook his head at that response. “You call me weird, but then you go and say you want different food, and then you go and say you don’t! I think you’re the weird one instead.” Jack laughed at Zhao Zi, who was already continuing to eat.

Zhao Zi finished his food, but Jack still hadn’t touched his own. Weirdo, he thought.

He got up and brought his plate to the kitchen. He wondered what Shao Fei would be doing right now. Did Tang Yi drive him home? Jack said he did. That’s why he came here, Tang Yi took the car with him.

It seemed as if as soon as the food was finished, all the confusion came back. He still didn’t know how to react to Jack’s confession. He was pretty sure by now that Jack was the partner grandma had foretold, but he didn’t really know how to deal with that. 

Really, what do you do when you meet someone you’re supposed to be with till you die? Grandma never told him that. Only that he’d make him happy, and that he’d provide food and clothes for him. He felt really lucky, knowing that he had found that person. He was certain grandma was cheering for him, from heaven.

He looked at Jack, who still hadn’t touched his food. He went and sat next to Jack, who made room without a word being said. 

Zhao Zi pouted again, not knowing what to do now. Because of that, he just grabbed the food Jack wasn’t eating and ate it himself. If the red-head wasn’t eating it, he would. Jack laughed and looked at him.

“You’re hungry, shorty. It’s okay, I’ll always feed you.” Jack had moved closer to say that, but moved back and leaned against the wall while watching Zhao Zi eat.

“Twanks” Zhao Zi said, speaking with his mouth still full. It only made Jack laugh. He swallowed the food, and took the glass of water Jack had put down for himself. That too, was untouched. 

Jack kept looking at Zhao Zi, who was just continuing to eat. He shifted in his seat, avoiding Jack’s sight by looking ahead of him. Jack responded to that, by moving himself and his face closer to Zhao Zi.

“Ahh, shorty! Now don’t ignore me. I made all that food for you, won’t you repay me a little bit at least?”

————————————————

“Won’t you repay me a little bit at least?” Jack teased Zhao Zi, trying to be as normal as before. Truth was, he was exactly sure what to do. Zhao Zi hadn’t said anything yet, and he wasn’t sure whether he was rejected or not. He really hoped he wasn’t. 

Zhao Zi put the bowl he was eating from down, and looked right back into Jack’s eyes. He didn’t know what was going on inside of shorty’s head, but before he could even ask anything, he felt a pair of lips being pressed against his. 

Zhao Zi kissed him. It was short and unexpected, but Jack’s heart still stopped and he wished Zhao Zi wouldn’t move away so fast.

Zhao Zi immediately tried to continue to eat, but before he could even grab his bowl again, Jack was already cupping his face and kissed him back. 

Properly this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was good! I´m on [tumblr](https://decadentdeerpolice.tumblr.com/) too.


End file.
